Kanto
Kanto Kanto lies east of Johto which together they make up a small continent. South of Kanto are the Sevii and Orange Islands. Hoenn is further to the southwest of Kanto. North of the continent is the Sinnoh region. Unova, Kalos, and Alola are considerably far from Kanto. Geography The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features, though this may be due to the region's origins. The majority of the Kanto region are forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Cinnabar Island is unique in a way that it is built on top of a mountain. The rest of Kanto's cities and towns are generic. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. Indigo Plateau and Victory Road mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region. Routes The routes within Kanto are numbered from 1 to 25. Routes 26, 27, and 28 connect to Johto. Transportation You can travel from Kanto to Johto by either the S.S Aqua, the Magnet Train, or if you're feeling brave surfing the waters yourself. If you're feeling really adventurous, and you plan your dates right, you could even set sail on the S.S Anne which stops once a year at Vermilion City, and travels all over the world! If you want to head to the Orange Islands while having your own mini vacation, taking the S.S Aqua Deluxe will do that for you. # S.S Aqua # Magnet Train # S.S Anne # S.S Anne Deluxe # Seagallop Ferries Professor Each region has their own professor. Kanto's professor is the ever famous Professor Oak. He gives Pokémon Trainers a choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander , or Squirtle as their starter Pokémon. Towns and Cities All cities in Kanto are named after colors, with the exception of Pallet Town, which is also a reference to color. # Pallet Town # Viridian City # Pewter City # Cerulean City # Vermilion City # Lavender Town # Celadon City # Fuchsia City # Saffron City # Cinnabar Island Places and Locations Some other places to check out in the Kanto Region are: # Viridian Forest # Mt. Moon # Cerulean Cave # Rock Tunnel # Diglett's Cave # Seafoam Islands Manmade Places and Locations # Miracle Cycle # Vermilion Harbor # Pal Park # Silent Bridge # Kanto Radio Tower # House of Memories # The Power Plant # Celadon Casino # Celadon Condominiums # Celadon Department Store # Celadon Hotel # Celadon University Events, Organizations, and Festivals # Kanto Grand Festival # Indigo Plateau Conference # Pokémon League Reception Gate # The Pokémon League # The Indigo League # Pokémon Fan Club # Pokémon Trainer Fan Club # Indigo Plateau # Victory Road Ranger Base and School Locations # Vermilion City # Celadon City # Saffron City (School) Gym Leaders # Brock # Misty # Lt. Surge # Erika # Koga # Janine # Sabrina # Blaine # Giovanni (Missing) # Blue (New) Elite Four and Champion Each Region has their own Elite Four just as they have their own professor. Kanto's Elite Four goes in this order: # Lorelei (Resigned) # Bruno # Agatha (Retired) # Lance # Blue (Champion) Badges Indigo League # Boulder Badge: It's a simple grey octagon. You can earn this badge by beating the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Flash if you beat this gym. # Cascade Badge: It's light blue in color and in the shape of a raindrop. You can earn this badge by beating the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Cut if you beat this gym. # Thunder Badge: It is in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center. You can earn this badge by beating the Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Fly if you beat this gym. # Rainbow Badge: It is shaped like a flower, showing grass, with rainbow colored petals. You can earn this badge by beating the Celadon City Gym Leader Erika. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Strength if you beat this gym. # Soul Badge: It is in the shape of a fuchsia heart. You can earn this badge by beating the Fuchsia City Gym Leader Koga. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Surf if you beat this gym. # Marsh Badge: It is two concentric golden circles. You can earn this badge by beating the Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Rock Smash if you beat this gym. # Volcano Badge: It is red and shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the center. You can earn this badge by beating the Seafoam Islands Gym Leader Blaine. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Waterfall if you beat this gym. # Volcano Badge: It is shaped like a plant, possibly a Sakaki tree. You can earn this badge by beating the Viridian City Gym Leader Giovanni / Blue. You will also receive prize money and the HM: Rockclimb if you beat this gym.